Moments
by PianoPrincess18
Summary: Just a little fiction I wrote about what Ginny may have been thinking about when Harry appeared dead in Hagrid's arms. Inspired by the song Moments by One Direction.


_Shut the door, turn the light off/ I wanna be with you/ I wanna feel your love/ I wanna lay beside you/ I cannot hide this even though I try_

__"NOOOO!" I scream, not wanting to believe it. I see him in Hagrid's arms, looking dead, being dead. I can't take it. I want to hurt Voldemort and his Death Eater's for doing this to my Harry. I can't stand this!

I feel arms wrap around me and stop me before I can do anything stupid. "Ginny, no," I hear my father whisper to me. I've already lost so much today… everyone has. Fred, Remus, Tonks, and now Harry too? No.

_Heart beats harder/ Time escapes me/ Trembling hands touch skin/ It makes this harder/ And the tears stream down my face_

I want to go and hold him, hug him. It's so unfair that we've had so little time together. So unfair. He had to go and save the wizarding world, which is why I fell in love with him. But we only started dating a few weeks before the end of my fifth year, and he didn't come back to school this year. And those few weeks were honestly the best days of my life. If I had the option, I wouldn't have left his side… At all.

_If we could only have this life for one more day/ If we could only turn back time_

I think back on everything we've ever done together. I remember the first time that he came to my house with Ron. I remember the first time I saw him play Quidditch. I remember when his name was called to compete in the TriWizard Tournament. I remember when we went to the Ministry, looking for Sirius.

_You know I'll be/ Your life, your voice your reason to be/ My love, my heart/ Is breathing for this/ Moments in time/ I'll find the words to say/ Before you leave me today_

'Harry, come back!' I pray desperately. I don't know whom I'm praying to; all I know is that I need my Harry back. My Chosen One. I glance around and look at my brother, Ron, and at Hermione. There are tears streaming down their faces too. Now that I look around properly, there are lots of people on our side crying. Lots are emotionally and physically exhausted from the battle, and everyone's heart is breaking from the sight of our savior lying dead in the arms of Hagrid.

_Close the door/ Throw the key/ Don't wanna be reminded/ Don't wanna be seen/ Don't wanna be without you/ My judgement is clouded/ Like tonight's sky_

No one is moving. We're all silent, barely breathing. Voldemort is talking, but I'm barely aware of what he's saying. I don't care, honestly. It's over. I see the remaining Death Eaters jeer at us and smirk. It makes me want to go and hurt everyone who has ever hurt him. He gave his life for us._  
Hands are silent/ Voice is numb/ Try to scream out my lungs/ It makes this hard girl/ And the tears stream down my face_

I can't be the only one having these thoughts. Ron and Hermione are probably thinking about how to kill Voldemort. I don't care anymore. I start running. I run, and I don't look back. I run into the castle, up to Gryffindor Tower, which is surprisingly still intact. I run up the boys' staircase and to what would have been his room, if he had come to Hogwarts at all this year.

_If we could only have this life for one more day/ If we could only turn back time_

I think about every kiss that we shared. I realize that we didn't have many. I mean, Dean and I had more time together than Harry and me. It's not bloody fair. I want to end this because I know I won't be able to live without him. The Boy Who Lived is dead. Quite the headline there, huh? He's gone…

_You know I'll be/Your life, your voice your reason to be/My love, my heart/Is breathing for this/Moments in time/I'll find the words to say/Before you leave me today_

I can't believe I'm thinking about this right now. I can not believe it. I never, ever, thought that I'd be thinking like this. Even when he was away all year, I wasn't like this. I guess it's because he wasn't right in front of me, making me miss him. Seeing him dead, actually observing it, was the worst thing I've ever experienced. I lay on his bed, crying, wanting someone to find me up here and bring me down and tell me that it's not true.

_Flashes left in my mind/ Going back to the time/ Playing games in the street/ Kicking balls with my feet/ Dancing on with my toes/ Standing close to the edge/ There's a pile of my clothes/ At the end of your bed/ As I feel myself fall/ Make a joke of it all_

I don't know how much time has passed since I came up here. I don't notice that someone has joined me. But I hear these words whispered behind me, and it's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Just the voice. The voice means it's real. We're together.

_"You know I'll be/ Your life, your voice your reason to be/ My love, my heart/ Is breathing for this/ Moments in time/ I'll find the words to say/ Before you leave me today."  
_


End file.
